betrayl and love
by stubbendick26
Summary: not good with summaries


"Lilah, come on. I will walk you to school" I called to my younger sister who was barely seven. Her father left shortly after mom became pregnant with Lilah, I never met my father, mom left six months ago, we have not seen or heard from her since. I still go to school, I work after school, I cook, clean, and take care of my little sister. While I am working my neighbor watches Lilah, I trust the elder woman because she helped me when my mother first left.

"Hey Shayna, is mom ever coming back home?" she asked as I locked the door and we started walking towards our schools.

"I don't know but if not you always have me, I will never let anything happen to you" I said, we reached her school, she hugged me and raced off to her two best friends. I continued to walk until I enter my own school. I opened my locker and grabbed my books, I looked up when I heard a SMACK. I smiled as my friends walked towards me, none of them knew what was going on in my life, they all believed my parents got back together and were sending money every week.

"Hey Shay, we are all going out tonight you want to come?" Kagome asked holding Sesshomaru's hand.

"I can't someone has to watch Lilah" I said walking off to my class. I looked up when someone touched my hair, I watched Inuyasha walk past me and sat down in his desk watching me. I sat down in front of him and smiled while he played in my hair.

"Did you know she has a kid? The kid looks about seven." Kikyo said coming into the room grinning towards Inuyasha who was smelling my hair.

"Have you told him yet?" her friend asked as they sat next to us. Kikyo lost her smile when Inuyasha refused to look at her but continued to play with my hair.

"Inuyasha did you know your friend here has a kid?" she whispered but not low enough for me not to hear. I felt Inuyasha drop my hair and stared at Kikyo. I always thought Inuyasha knew about Lilah. "She walks her to school every morning and home every night. The kid goes to school with your younger sister Rin" she added, I thought about that. I recognized the name of Lilah's best friend.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask Sesshomaru. My little SISTER wanted to have a sleep over at your house this weekend with Rin" I said leaving them staring at me. I walked to Sesshomaru's class and knocked on the door. "I need to speak with Sesshomaru please" I said when the teacher answered the door. Sesshomaru came out and looked me over, he could tell I was angry.

"What is it Shay?" he asked leaning against the wall next to me with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Lilah wanted to know if she could sleep over with Rin this weekend" I said looking at the floor.

"I don't mind, your sister is a good mannered kid. But that is not what is bothering you what is it?" he asked again, I glanced at him. I knew I couldn't hide anything from him, he was one of my best friends.

"Kikyo told Inuyasha that I had a kid and it seemed like he believed her. I didn't think he would listen to her after everything she has done to him, but didn't he already know about Lilah my god we grew up together?" I said looking down the hall and saw Kagome coming, she was grinning.

"Shay, my brother can be petty sometimes especially if he thinks someone he loves is lying to him. Don't worry about it he will figure it out on his own then he will come back to you crawling on his knees begging you to forgive him. I'm sure he wanted to see how far she would take those rumors." he said then hugged me. I waved at Kagome then went back to class, I sat back in my desk. I moved my hair out of Inuyasha's reach to let him know I was upset he acted the way he did. When class was over I left, I walked to my locker and put my bag inside then walked to the gym. I changed into my workout clothes then waited at the benches for Kagome and Ayame. I watched as they came out of the dressing room and sat next to me.

"Inuyasha is looking for you, he knows you are upset at him, he wants to talk to you" Ayame said watching me.

"He should have talked to me before he acted that way" I said with a lot of anger in my voice.

"Shayna, your sister's school called she is running a very high fever they took her to the hospital." the coach said, I jumped up and ran out of the school with Kagome and Ayame right behind me with their cell phones to their ears. I ran into the hospital and found my sister's principle in the waiting room.

"How is she?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Where is your mother?" he asked, I glared at the man.

"I don't know, and I don't give a shit. Where is my sister?" I demanded when he didn't answer I walked off to the front desk and asked for the room she was in. I was getting strange looks as I hunted down my sister, I was wearing short gray shorts, matching tank top, and white tennis shoes. I finally found her room, she was fast asleep. I sat down in the chair next to the bed, I pulled out my cell phone and called my boss.

"Mr. Jinenji, I will not be coming in today. My sister is in the hospital" I said, my boss knew my situation and took the excuse with the exception of proof.

"OK take care of your sister but bring proof she was there" he said he hung up and I closed my phone.

"Shayna, what is going on?" I turned, Kagome, Ayame, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru was standing in the room. I knew the girls filled them in when they got there, I looked back at my sister and watched her breath.

"My mother left us, she does not send money, or call. I take care of everything, I work nights at Sherri's diner while Kaede watches Lilah. I am so tired I can hardly find time to take a bath let alone do my homework" I said as the tears fell, Inuyasha put his hands on my shoulders and squeezed lightly. "How could you Inuyasha? You believed Kikyo without talking to me or any of our friends, they all knew about Lilah. I thought you already knew. Hell we grew up together." I said still watching Lilah sleep, the doctor came in and looked at all the teenagers in the room.

"Lilah's family?" she asked looking at everyone.

"I am her older sister, is she alright?" I asked still watching my sister.

"She will be fine with some antibiotics and rest" she said handing me a prescription, I took it without looking at her nodding. I sat there holding my sister's hand until the doctor left and my friends except Inuyasha.

"Shay, I didn't believe her. I was just making her think that until I found out what else she was going to say. I'm sorry I upset you, I love you. You know that, I have known about Lilah for years, I'm so sorry." he said wrapping his arms around me. I knew he was my mate and so did he, it was about time we made it official.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I have been so stressed with everything and I took it out on you" I said putting my arms over his and he held me tighter.

"Do you still want to be my mate and wife?" Inuyasha asked, we have been engaged for seven months, but after my mother left I slowed down our relationship.

"Yes, we can become mates when Lilah is released from the hospital, but what about the human version of mates?" I asked still not sure what he would say.

"Sesshomaru has the right to perform the ceremony, so we don't have to spend any money. We can do it at your apartment and when your ready we can move to our own house. I want us to be a family and I have the means to do it and take care of you and your sister and any children we might have later on down the road." he said turning me around to face him. I stared into his eyes, Inuyasha and I have not been sexually active so things were going to be interesting.

"Alright, let him know we would like to take care of all this when Lilah leaves the hospital." I said, he nodded and kissed me on the lips and left. I turned back to Lilah and she was watching me with tired eyes.

"Hey little sister, how are you feeling?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Tired, are you really going to marry Inuyasha?" she asked watching me.

"Yes, would that be alright with you? I know you like the brothers and are best friends with their sister." I said watching her as she thought about it.

"Yes I think I would like to have Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as my brothers and I will have another sister who is my best friend" she said dozing off, my sister was always a smart seven year old. I looked behind me and Inuyasha was smiling at me.

"I'm glad she likes us" he said wrapping his arms around me. I kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"She has been after me for months to make our relationship permanent." I said smiling at the shocked look on his face. The doctor came into to the room with discharge papers, I signed the papers and Inuyasha picked Lilah up and carried her back to our apartment. He laid her down in her bed and we walked to my room. I sat down on my bed and watched Inuyasha as he walked around the room looking at everything.

"Shay, why didn't you tell me about what was going on we could have fixed this months ago?" he asked sitting next to me putting his arm around my waist.

"I was not sure how to tell you about our hardships, I thought my mom would be back by now" I said looking at the floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" he asked watching me, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes" I said taking off my shirt and watched as he took off his. I kissed him on the lips and held him tight as he leaned over me. I felt his tongue slide across my lips asking permission to enter, I opened my mouth and battled with his tongue. His hand slowly rubbed up and down my sides then over my breast which made me gasp. He unhooked my bra, and grabbed my bare breast he gently massaged them as we continued to kiss. He released my lips and started kissing and licking my jaw to my breast, I moaned when he pulled my nibble into his mouth and licked circles around my nibble. I smiled when he started licking his way down my stomach to the edge of my shorts. He looked up at me, I nodded letting him know I was ready. He pulled my shorts and thong off, I gasped when he went down to his knees and buried his head between my legs. He licked my folds and started to penetrate me with a finger, he added another finger but continued to suck and lick my clit. I felt my muscles contract and I screamed my orgasm, Inuyasha stood up I watched as he pulled off his jeans and boxers while he was still watching me. I stared down at his cock and it was long and thick. He pulled me against him and settled between my legs, he kissed me again. He positioned himself at my entrance, and watched my face.

"This will hurt" he whispered in my ear, I nodded. He thrust into me, he groaned then stilled as I gasped in pain, he held me tighter against him. When the pain stopped I moved my hips letting him know I was ready. He started moving slowly in and out, I moaned as he started to kiss me again.

"Faster...harder" I gasped, he complied and started thrusting, harder, I felt my muscles convulse around him. I screamed again as I took him with me, then I felt a slight sting in my shoulder and knew what he was doing, I bit his shoulder drawing blood, we lapped at our marks until they closed. I smiled when he collapsed next to me. I laid next to Inuyasha with his arms wrapped around me, according to the demon community we were now married, but we still had to get married in the human way. Inuyasha stood up picking me up and carrying me to the shower, we showered, made love again, then dressed in pajamas and fell asleep in each others arms. I woke the next morning and dressed in jeans and t-shirts. I went to Lilah's room to check on her and she was still sleeping. A knock came to the front door and Inuyasha answered it to reveal Sesshomaru, their parents, Kagome, and Rin.

"Hey guys" I said coming into the living room, everyone hugged me. Sesshomaru checked our mating marks and nodded in acceptance while Rin ran off to Lilah's room.

"Hey little sister, let's sign this marriage certificate then you two will be legally married in demon and human laws" Sesshomaru said smiling at us, we nodded and signed the papers.

"Well now that we are one big family we have a gift for you" Mr. Tashio said handing an envelop to Inuyasha, we sat down at the dining room table. I watched as Inuyasha opened it and handed me the papers after he looked them over. I looked up at my new family shocked. There was a deed to a large piece of land where our home was going to be built, a bank book with a very large sum in there, brand new car purchases, and a large check. I looked up as Mrs. Tashio started to explain who they were from.

"The land and the bank account is from Inu and I, the cars are from Rin, the check is from Sesshomaru. You have enough money that neither of you will ever have to work." I stood up and hugged them both then the rest of the family.

"Thank you, all of you" I said.

"Shay, Saturday we can start the designs of the house and it could be ready in three weeks." Inuyasha said and the family nodded.

"We will help anyway we can, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha told us what you had to go through for the last six months and we want to help you" Mrs. Tashio said smiling at me, I nodded. They left shortly after, leaving Inuyasha and I alone, I made some chicken noddle soup and took it to Lilah with her medicine. While she ate I talked to Inuyasha about our new home.

"How many rooms?" he asked as we sat at the dining room table with a notepad in front of him taking notes.

"At least five bedrooms and four bathrooms" I said, he glanced up at me confused.

"Why so many?" he asked watching me, I smiled at him.

"Well the master bedroom will need an empty room next to it for a nursery, Lilah needs a room and the others are for an office or spare rooms until our children are old enough to have there own rooms. I want a lot of children." I said, he grinned then nodded.

"Basement or attic?" he asked writing notes in his notebook, but he still wore a grin on his face.

"Basement" I said smiling at him.

"Two car garage?" he asked and I nodded, we both had brand new cars at my in laws place waiting for us. "Any other special features you would like?" he asked watching me.

"I would like a good size kitchen with dual ovens, side by side refrigerator, deep freezer, and glass top stove. A laundry room, a linen closet, utility closet, walk in closets, a large master bathroom, good size spare bathrooms, and good size bedrooms. Wood floors in the living room, dining room, kitchen, hallway. Tiles in the bathrooms, and carpet in the bedrooms." I said watching as Inuyasha wrote everything down, nodding. "I would also like the yard fenced in so our children and Lilah can be safe playing out in the yard, and great playground equipment." I added smiling when he grinned.

"Would you like me to go pick up our cars, and I could buy new clothes for you and your sister while I'm gone? I know you have not been able to eat right for months so I know you have not been able to get new clothes. I will get some groceries as well so you two can eat properly" he said, I thought about it I had not had a decent meal since yesterday at school.

"I don't know how I will ever be able to repay your family for everything they have done for us." I said "Thank you Inuyasha, I would love it if you would do the shopping for me while I take care of Lilah" I added he stood up and knelt down in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"Shay, the gifts they gave us was just that gifts, I have enough money to take care of us, Lilah and any children you bless me with. They wanted to make sure you knew that you were welcomed into the family and they love you" he said "But remember no one loves you as much as I do" he added then kissed me on the lips smiling at me.

"I love you too Inuyasha" I said kissing him again, I wrote down Lilah's and my sizes, he took the paper and put it in is back jean pocket. I watched as he picked up the papers to the cars and left to get them. I went to Lilah's room and found her fast sleep, I picked up her bowl and took it to the kitchen to clean it. I sat down on the couch and watched TV as Inuyasha came back in.

"Come on, come see your new car" he said really excited, I stood up and followed him outside. I stared in disbelief, my car was a 2011 red Chevy Tahoe. I opened the door and stared at the look of wood on the dashboard and steering wheel, the leather seats and extra seats inside. I hugged Inuyasha when he handed me the keys for my new car and handed me the papers for it. When I looked closer at the paper the car was in my married name. When I opened the glove box I found a driver's license in there, I pulled it out and looked at it. It was mine but the last name was changed on it.

"It is wonderful" I said smiling kissing Inuyasha again.

"I can't wait to see your face when I come home later tonight with everything, and you should see my truck. It's a 2011 Imperial metallic blue Chevy Avalanche." he said hugging me again and walked back to his parents house who lived down the street from the apartments. I locked my car and set the alarm and went to check on Lilah who was still sleeping peacefully. I went back into the dining room and looked back over the papers Inuyasha's family left. I read the deed to our land and noticed we now owned one hundred acres, I started to think about everything that we could do on that land. Fifty acres were nothing but woods, I knew Inuyasha would love that, he always had a wild side. I was still looking over the paper when Inuyasha returned with his arms full, I looked at the time and realized I had not checked on Lilah in a few hours. I stood up and checked on her and she looked up and started smiling.

"How are you Lilah?" I asked sitting next to her, I laid my hand on her forehead and smiled at her. Her fever finally broke, I could still hear Inuyasha bringing more stuff in then I heard other voices.

"I feel better, can I see Inuyasha?" she asked and I nodded, I walked out of the room and looked around the living room where Inuyasha stood talking to his brother and our friends. There were bags everywhere, and suitcases. I knew Inuyasha would move in since we were now legally married.

"Yasha, Lilah wants to see you. I will start putting things away and start on dinner" I said walking towards him, everyone hugged me, I thanked them then they left. Inuyasha kissed me and walked off into Lilah's room smiling back at me. I looked around and found the groceries in the kitchen everything else was everywhere else. I put the groceries away then started on a fabulous dinner. I started looking through the other bags, I smiled at the clothes Inuyasha bought for Lilah they were really cute, but nothing was too short. I started looking at the clothes Inuyasha bought for me and I blushed at the bras and underwear and lingerie. Inuyasha smiled at me when he came to the kitchen table which was covered with a quarter of the clothes he bought.

"The clothes you bought for Lilah are adorable and I like what I see so far" I said smiling when he wrapped his arms around me, I turned in his embrace and kissed him. I battled his tongue, I heard him groan then I was slammed against the wall still kissing him. He pulled my pants and panties down, I stepped out of my pants, I heard his zipper open, he lifted me up against the wall, and he thrust into me with a groan. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrust harder and faster. I screamed into his mouth as we both climaxed together. I collapsed onto his shoulder as he held me up, he slowly released me and set me on my feet. I watched as he went to his knees and cleaned me up with his tongue, when he was done and stood back up I went to my knees and cleaned him like he did me. We fixed our clothes, I went back to cooking and looking at the clothes.

"Inuyasha why don't you move our room into the master bedroom so we can have room for all these clothes, I will call you if I need any help." I said as I stirred the vegetables. He nodded and went to the master bedroom and started moving my mother's things out of the master bedroom then moved our stuff in. I watched as he changed the sheets and comforters on the beds. I smiled at him when he started moving his clothes and my new clothes into the master bedroom. I made Lilah's plate then took it up to her. "Inyasha dinner is ready" I said when I went back into the kitchen and started making his plate then mine. We sat down and started eating until we were full. After the dishes we done, I took Lilah's new clothes to her room and showed them to her before I put them away. Inuyasha was still putting things away in our bedroom, when a knock came to the door. I opened the door and stared at Lilah's father who had a look of lust in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded not letting him into the house because I knew what kind of man he was.

"Babe are you alright? Who are you?" Inuyasha asked coming from behind me.

"Inuyasha meet Charles, Lilah's father" I said glaring at Charles. "Let me guess you came to see Lilah, I will let you but not alone" I added watching the look of lust grow as he stared at me.

"Shay can I have some ice cream?" Lilah asked coming out of her room.

"I'll get her some" Inuyasha said kissing my cheek as he walked with Lilah into the kitchen.

"Come on in" I said as I opened the door wider for him, he walked past me and went into the kitchen, I followed watching his every move. Inuyasha also watched him closely which made me smile.

"What is it Shay?" he asked moving next to me still watching Charles, another knock came to the door.

"Do not leave them alone, she is the perfect age for him" I said walking to the door, I saw he got the message. I opened the door and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sess, please come in" I said opening the door for him, he walked in followed by Kagome who had a mate mark and I hugged her. "Congratulations when are you getting married?" I asked walking into the kitchen where Inuyasha was still protecting Lilah.

"Already did, we did it the same way you guys did" Kagome said showing me her ring, I stared at it and it was a huge pink diamond surrounded by white diamonds.

"It is beautiful" I said smiling at her, Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru whispered in his ear, I watched as Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha walked off to our bedroom then came back and pulled me into the living room. He opened a small box and I stared at it. It was a wedding ring set, the engagement ring has a large red stone surrounded by pink and white diamonds, the wedding bands had red and white diamonds around the entire bands.

"They're beautiful" I said as Inuyasha put my rings on my finger, I grabbed his wedding band and put it on his finger smiling at him. I kissed him passionately. We walked back into the kitchen and smiled at my brother in law and wife. I looked towards Charles who was slowly scooting closer to Lilah. "Alright Charles time for you to leave, and don't come back" I said pulling his arm. I looked down when he pulled a knife and aimed it towards me. I grabbed his wrist, twisted it and he dropped the knife, I kicked him in the stomach and he crumbled to the floor groaning. I glanced at Kagome who had grabbed Lilah and pushed Lilah behind her protecting her. Both the brothers stood there watching. "Inuyasha show this piece of shit to the door" I said leaning against the wall moving my hand to my side. I pulled my hand back and stared at my hand which was covered in blood. I slid to the floor and sat there stunned, "I'll be damned" I said looking up at Kagome who rushed to my side and healed my side while Inuyasha took Charles outside.

"Shay are you alright?" Inuyasha asked coming back into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you Kagome. I just wasn't quick enough" I said Lilah was being held by Sesshomaru, she looked like she was crying.

"Why are you crying Lilah?" I asked when Sesshomaru let her down, she ran towards me and hugged me tight.

"I thought you were going to die" she said crying into my chest.

"Honey, I can't be killed that easy. You see I grew up with both of these young men and they taught me how to defend myself. Kagome I grew up with her as well and she taught me how to control my powers to where no one but the brothers and her knew I even had them." I said smiling at my husband and friends.

"What are you?" she asked looking at the brothers, she already knew they were demons.

"I am a Miko, just like Kagome" I said smiling at the pure joy on her face. "Don't worry everything will be alright, why don't you go take a bath and I will read you a story before bed." I added she nodded but stood there for a moment.

"Shay, can I wear one of the outfits Inuyasha bought me tomorrow for school?" she asked, I looked over at Inuyasha who was still watching me carefully.

"Yeah that's fine, go on and get ready for bed" I said, she ran off into the bathroom we could all hear her singing as she bathed. I smiled at Inuyasha and his brother. "Would you guys like some apple pie and coffee?" I asked Inuyasha looked confused, but helped me off the floor, everyone else nodded.

"When did you make apple pie?" he asked watching me as I took the pie out of the refrigerator and put it on the table with some chipped plates and forks. I grabbed the coffee cups and started filling cups, everyone sat down at the table and smiled.

"I made it when you were shopping, I still had enough ingredients for one pie." I said smiling at Kagome, she was the only who knew I wanted to own my own bakery and restaurant.

"That was great, you should open your own bakery" Sess said smiling as he finished his pie.

"She wants to open her own bakery and restaurant. It has been her dream for years and she has the skill." Kagome said both the brothers nodded in agreement.

"Well you may be able to do that in a few months when we graduate, but we can start the process now it takes a few months to get everything ready for opening day." Inuyasha said watching me, I stared at him.

"Thank you" I said kissing him.

"Inuyasha what was it you wanted to do after graduation?" Sess asked watching his brother.

"I want to open a Dojo where I can teach self defense and swordsmanship" he said I smiled at him.

"Well there will be plenty of space on our property, we can build the Dojo and the bakery/restaurant in the front and our house behind them." I said smiling at him when he stared at me like he had not even thought about it.

"That is a great idea Shay" Sess said smiling at me.

"Of course when the bakery opens I'm going to need a manager and someone who can help me in the kitchen" I said looking at Kagome.

"I would be happy to help you" she said, we all knew she loved to cook.

"Shay I'm ready" Lilah said when she came into the kitchen, I watched as she hugged everyone goodnight.

"I'll be right back" I said, I held Lilah's hand as we walked back to her room. She laid down and I sat down next to her on the bed, I read her a story and smiled when the story was over and she was out like a light. I left the room, I walked back into the kitchen and smiled at my family.

"I made a design for the restaurant, tell me what you think" Kagome said, I sat down next to Inuyasha who was looking at a paper with Sesshomaru. The design was nice, a good size open area for the tables and chairs, the kitchen was huge with plenty of counter space, cabinet space, stoves, and ovens, there was a walk in pantry in the corner.

"This is great" I said smiling at the drawing. "We are going to need an idea on what we want to do on the inside because we are meeting the contractor on Saturday." I said taking out my lap top and some paper.

"I agree, why don't we meet you on Saturday? Inuyasha asked me if I would help him with his business and Kagome will be helping you. Plus we need to get our own designs for our home to the contractor, our property is across the street from yours." Sess said and I nodded.

"We are meeting him at his office at lunch" I said smiling as Kagome and I looked at ideas for our restaurant. We decided on hardwood floors, a light yellow paint, and tables.

"When the buildings are finished we can go and buy the furniture, decorations, and everything else we'll need in one shopping trip." Kagome said smiling I nodded knowing we would probably be getting furniture for our homes too. "Well we will see you tomorrow at school" she said as they rose to leave, we hugged them and waved good bye. I went back to the kitchen and cleaned up. I smiled when Inuyasha came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned and kissed him passionately, he pulled my pants down with my panties, I stepped out of them. Inuyasha picked me up and put me on the counter, he thrust into me and kept going as hard and fast as he could, I wrapped my legs around him holding him closer to me. I screamed my release and he carried me to our bed, where he continued to make love to me. We finally fell asleep still in each other arms. I woke the next morning and woke everyone else to get them ready for school. I helped Lilah get ready, when we were all dressed and ready we all walked hand in hand to Lilah's school. Lilah hugged both of us and ran off with Rin and Shippo, who were both waving at us. Inuyasha and I continued to walk to our school hand in hand. We went to our lockers and grabbed our books, we walked into our first class where Inuyasha played with my hair.

"Inuyasha, how would feel about having our own children?" I asked when Kikyo came into the room, I could see the anger in her eyes when she saw our wedding rings.

"I would be honored if you blessed me with children, but when you're ready for them" he said kissing me on the lips and continued to play in my hair, I smiled at him and nodded.

"Inuyasha did you know I saw Sesshomaru leave her house several times yesterday?" Kikyo asked watching me.

"Yes I know, I was also there. I live there now so I know who comes and goes. Leave my wife alone" he answered, I smiled as I drew in my notebook.

"WHAT?" she yelled I glanced at her and smiled, I moved my shirt a little and showed her that I was mated to Inuyasha and him to me.

"We were mated and married last night" Inuyasha said smiling at me as finished the little assignment we were given. I turned and started talking to Inuyasha about our businesses and our business partners. The bell rang and we walked to the gym, instead of changing we sat down and talked to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Mrs. Tashio?" the principle asked coming up to us.

"Yes?" Kagome and I answered said smiling at one another.

"Your sister was just checked out of school by someone claiming to be her mother but Rin said it was not her mom" Mr. Myoga said, I looked at Inuyasha. We both stood up and left our school and headed to my sisters school with Sesshomaru and Kagome behind us.

"I need to see Rin Tashio" Inuyasha said, we waited until Rin came into the office.

"Rin what did the lady look like who picked up Lilah?" Sess asked watching his little sister.

"She has long black hair, dark eyes, she was wearing red pants, and a white shirt." she said we nodded and she went back to class. I walked out of the school, I stood in front of my sister's school closing my eyes and concentrated. I could always feel my sister's feelings and where she was, I could tell she was scared and hurt.

"She is this way" I said walking towards a broken down building. I walked into the building and I could hear her scream in terror. I ran through a door and found Kikyo, Naraku, Hiten, and Manten surrounding my sister and I could see there was blood running down her side and arms.

"I want Inuyasha, give him to me and you can have your sister back" Kikyo said I glared at her.

"You can't have Inuyasha, we are already mated and married in both demon and human laws, but I will take my sister now" I said as my anger started to get out of control.

"NO!" she yelled throwing a purifying beam at me, I threw up a barrier up protecting my family who stood behind me. I flicked my wrist and swung a purifying whip around and destroyed Manten on contact.


End file.
